New and Old
by Enigmatik Faerie
Summary: 16 yrs after the cliffhangers have graduated, they are coming back together, to help the new Cliffhangers w/ their problems and help their own problems
1. Default Chapter

**  
Hey all this is my second Higher Ground fic so be nice.  
This is just some background info and a teaser. So if I get good reviews I will write the story if not I wont.   
  
I don't own anything except the characters you dont know.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
background info: it's 2016  
New Cliffhangers:  
  
_Asha Madison  
_Stats: 5'7, dark brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes, 16 yrs, born on 3-19-00. Been here for 10 months  
Why here: Her parents died when she was 7 and her brother Lee who was 10. They were both put into foster homes together, because they didn't have any relatives that were living. After 10 foster homes, they were finally adopted when Asha was 14 and he was 17, By a couple in their late 30's Ali and Parker Scott. Everything was going good Asha was doing great in school, she had many friends and she was in a band with her boyfriend Jamie. When Asha's band had its first gig, her brother Lee was visiting on spring break from UCLA and had promised to be at the club where she was performing. He was running late and it was raining really hard. Lee was rushing and his car slipped on the road and crashed into a truck, which instantly killed him. Asha thought it was her fault because he was rushing to see her. Ali and Parker tried everything to convince her it was an accident, but she wouldn't listen. So to numb the pain she turned to drugs. Everything from pot to Acid, when Ali and Parker realized what she was doing they immediately took action by sending her to a shrink. He didn't help and her drug intake got worse so they sent her to Horizon as a last resort.  
  
_Kathrine Blake(Kat)  
_Stats: 5'9, light shoulder length hair, Blue eyes, thin, 16yrs,  
3-13-00 been here for 6 months  
Why here: her parents got divorced when she was 6 and her mother got custody. When Kat was 14 her mother died of cancer. So she moved in with her older sister Drew (19yrs), when Kat was 15 she met this guy named Billy who was 17 he had problems at home and was kicked out, so since Kat thought she was in love she talked her sister into letting him move in with them. Drew agreed. Well, one night when Billy and her were at a party together he asked her to go into one of the bedrooms to talk. She agreed, when they were in there he didn't want to talk like she thought, he started kissing her then when she said stop he hit her and threw her on the bed and raped her, she fought so he hit her unconcious. when she woke up it was morning, she got up and went home to warn her sister not to let him back in. But when she got there no one was there, and her sisters things were gone, as well as Billy's. She found a note saying how they ran off together. Since she didn't have any aunts or uncles she tracked down her father and lived with him. Kat fell into a deep depression and turned to drugs to help her through it. Her favorite was Ecstasy. When her father found out he sent her to Horizon.  
  
_Rachael DeRaven(Ray)  
_Stats: 5'8, Curly Blonde hair, Blue eyes with hints of yellow, slim, 16yrs, 3-10-00, been here for 1 month.   
Why here: Rachael led a normal life loving parents, good home good student, When her parents got divorced when she was 14 she started cutting herself to relive the anger and sadness that was building up inside her. But when she met Geoff(15) he helped her deal with things better and she stopped, they started dating and everything went back to normal. About a year and a half later Ray and Geoff were driving and were at a stop sign and they were laughing and Ray leaned in and kissed him on the cheek a honking horn broke their embrace and signalled him to drive on. just as they were pulling out a car came out of nowhere and hit the drivers side hear on, Rachael ended up with a broken leg and some cuts and bruises, but Geoff was killed minutes before the ambulance got there. Rachael started cutting her self again, she was doing so everyday until her mother found her stash of razors and a blood stained shirt. She confronted Rachael and sent her to a psychologist, when that only made it worse, As a last resort they sent her to Horizon.  
  
_Renee Gorden (nay)  
_Stats: 5'5, long brown hair, brown/ amber eyes, slim, 16yr  
4-19-00, been here for 3 months.  
Why here: Renee is the oldest out of three, her father is a politician and her mother is a teacher. Renee is an excellent writer and has a great voice. But her parents completely ignore her and put all their focuses on their other to daughters who one is a singer the other a writer, even though Renee is better they don't pay any attention to her. Her friends tend to ignore her also, except a few who she mostly hangs out with. The guy she likes hates her and she has had a bunch of meaningless relationships which end in heart ache. She hates life so she has tried several times to commit suicide, but every time they find her and stitch her back up, or pump her stomach. Her parents just say she wants attention and they don't want to provoke it, they send her to their own doctor so the media won't know about it. After several failed attempts they sent her to Horizon.  
  
_Colin Boyer  
_Stats: 5'7, spiky brown hair, brown eyes, skinny, 16yrs. 6-11-99 been here for 8 months.  
Why here: His father was verbally abusive most of his life so he turned to Alcohol and drowned his sorrows in that, when he was 14 he discovered pot and other drugs. When his father died he went to live with an aunt who noticed his acsesive drinking and drug intake, so she sent him to horizon.  
  
_Carl Jordan  
_Stats: 5'8 , brown/blonde, blue eyes, skinny, 16yrs, 10-20-00, been here for 9 months.  
Why here: His parents died when he was 13, so he went to live with his uncle and his family. His uncle was a drunk and was constantly hitting his kids and Carl. So he turned to drugs and got into some fights and was sent to Horizon.   
  
_Philip Danson(phil)  
_Stats: 5'9, black hair, brown eyes, skinny, 16yrs, 12-15-00, been here for 5 months.  
Why here: He is a very good computer hacker. When he got caught hacking into some school files, the court ordered him to either Horizon or to Juvie Phil chose Horizon. He also had a small pot dependency.  
  
Those are the new cliffhangers. And the next part is the teaser.**


	2. Prologue

**Here is the Prolouge to my story if you like it i will continue.PLEASE REVIEW  
Basics- Peter has planned a reunion for the cliffhangers  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2016, Horizon, Peter and Sophie's house.  
Peter was siting on a stool next to the telephone, after checking the number twice he dialed and waited for an answer.  
  
San Fransico, saturday 10:15 am 2016  
Ring Ring  
" hello Merrick residence" said a woman's voice.  
" yes is Shelby there?" Peter asked the woman.  
"yea hold on i'll get her" she said "SHELBY PHONE"  
Peter heard someone yell. Shelby walked out of the bathroom pulling her long blonde hair into a ponytail. She then grabbed the phone and said "thanks Jess" as her sister handed her the phone.  
" Shelby here" she said into the reciever.  
" hey Shell, it's been awhile since i last talked to you" peter said   
" um who is this?" Shelby asked curiously.  
" i'm sad you don't reconize my voice considering you had to listen to my lectures all through your youth, i guess it has been awhile" he said laughing.   
" PETER oh my god i'm sorry i didn't know it was you how are you? How are Sophie and the Kids?" she asked happily.   
" I'm doing great, Sophie is fine and Sam and Jack are good, how bout you?." Peter said.  
"I'm great " Shelby replied. Peter heard in the backround a soft "Mommy who's that?" and shelby reply " a friend of mommy's go watch T.V. with auntie Jess ok hun"   
" is that you daughter? how old is she" peter asked politly.  
"Yea, her name is Isabelle she's 6, i also have a son Trevor their twins" shelby said proudly.  
" so to why i'm calling is because i'm putting together a 16 year reunion, and im trying to see who can come, so can you come, the kids are welcome also" Peter asked with hope in his voice.  
" Yea i would love to when is it? i haven't talked anyone besides Daisy and Ezra." she said.  
" great , it will be in two weeks, and it will last for two weeks also. is that ok with you?" Peter asked.  
" Yea thats fine, i have to go but i will see you then bye" shelby said  
" ok see ya" with that he hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
San Fransico, saturday 2:00 pm 2016  
  
" MOM, Jason is won't get out of the bathroom i have to get ready or i will be late for practice" a 11 year old screamed down the stairs.  
" Jason, get out so your sister can get ready" a brown haired girl yelled up to her son.  
" ugh the joys of parenting" She said sarcasticly to her husbend while picking up dirty socks of the floor.   
" Daisy, just wait till their in high school it will only be worse" Ezra said to his wife.   
" Maddy, Shelby will be here in a few minutes to take you to play with Izzy and Trevor, ok" Daisy said helping her 6 yr old daughter put her hair into pigtails.   
" Delia, it's time to go if we want to make it on time" Ezra said knocking on the bathroom door.  
" Dad, can i go over to brett's house today?" A brown haired 9 year old said while getting his skateboard gear together.   
" sure as long as its ok with your mother, but hurry cause i can drop you off after i drop Delia at soccor practice" Ezra said while reading a magazine and checking his watch.  
In another room, " mom, can i go over to Brett's house to sleep over, Dad said it's ok with him if it's ok with you" Jason asked his Mother who was putting stuff in a pink Adidas gym bag.  
" i guess but call when you want to get picked up ok" she said walking out of the room.   
A tall, skinny, girl with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, walked over and took the bag from her mother.   
" thanks mom, so Aunt Shelby is picking me up and then bringing me over to her house, because you guys have a date right" she asked while putting on her shin guards and cleats.   
" yep, so be good and keep an eye on your sister ok" she said as she gave her a kiss on the forhead.   
  
RING RING  
" i got it" jason said picking up the phone.  
" hello" he said  
" Hi is Daisy or Ezra there" the voice said over the phone.  
"MOM PHONE" the kid yelled.  
"can you hold on for a minute" Daisy said into the phone.  
" ok so have fun at practice and be good for Aunt Shelby, and Jason please stay out of trouble, i will see you later " she said hugging her kids and Ezra goodbye.   
She picked up the phone again.  
" Hello" she said   
" hey Dais, it's me Peter" he said.  
" Hey how are you?" she said  
HONK HONK came from outside.  
" i'm sorry be right back" she said walking over to her youngest child.  
" ok so have fun with the twins and be good ok love you " she said  
"i will mommy bye bye" the little girl said waving as she got into the explorer. Shelby waved to Daisy. " i'll call you later ok bye" with that Shelby drove off.  
" sorry my daughter just left for Shelby's house" Daisy said over the phone.  
" it's ok so do you have any other kids?" he asked happily  
" yea i have three, Delia she's 11, Jason he is 9, and my baby Madaline or Maddy for short" she said proudly.  
" wow that's great so how are you and Ezra?" peter asked.  
" oh were great, how about you and Sophie?" she asked.  
"great, we adopted two children, on is samantha who is 14, when she was 7 and the other is Jack he is 12 we adopted him when he was 2. they are great" peter said happily at the thought of his family.  
" i'm happy to hear that" Daisy said.  
" you see the reason i called is because we are having a 16 yr reunion in two weeks and i wanted to know if you and Ezra could come, u can bring the kids also." he said.  
" oh that would be great, i will have to ask Ezra but i'm sure he will be happy, um how long is it?" she asked.  
" it will be for two weeks, so far Shelby can come and you guys, i have to call the others but i'm sure they will be able to come, listen i have to go but hopefully i will see you then bye" peter said.  
" Bye" Daisy said as she hung up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3:00 pm same day, New York City, 2016  
" hey mom can i go over to Jordan's house her mom said it was ok" an 8 year old brown haired girl asked her mother.   
" yes Tessa that's fine get your dad to walk you to her Apartment " a short brown haired woman said while cleaning apple sauce off her 1 year old's face.  
" Auggie can you walk Tessa to apartment 3B" she said picking up the todler.   
" sure Twig, just let me get Kylie to put her toys away first" he said kissing his wife on the cheek.  
She smiled picking up the toddler " so Cameron what do u want to do while your sisters and daddy go out for a few minutes?" she said looking at her son. the phone rang so she balanced the boy on her hip and put the phone between her ear and shoulder.  
" Hello" she said .  
" Hi is Juliette or Augusto there?" he asked.  
" this is is Juliette who may i ask is this" she said politly.  
" hey Jules it's Peter, i don't have much time to talk but i was wondering if you and Auggie would like to come up here for a 16 yr reunion, Shelby, Daisy and Ezra will be coming, and i have to call Scott and David" peter said.  
" Oh that sounds like fun we would love to come when is it and how long is it?" she said exicitedly.  
" it is in two weeks and will be for two weeks also if you have kids bring them Shelby and Daisy are" peter said..  
" Great i can't wait to see them well i have to go but we will see you then bye" she said after he replyed she hung up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chicago, 4:00 pm saturday, 2016  
RING RING  
A blonde haired man sleepily reached for the phone and turned it on.  
" hello" he said rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock.  
" hello is this Scott" the voice of a man came through the phone.  
" this is he" Scott replied.  
" Hey it's Peter did i wake you?" he said.   
" hey what's up, yea but it's ok i have to get up any ways, i have night shift tonight"Scott replied.  
" oh i see what do you do?" peter asked.  
" im a doctor" he said proudly.  
" well i won't keep you from you day so i will get to the point. we are having a 16 yr reunion, and wanted to know if you could come, it is in two weeks and will last for two weeks is thought ok with you?" he asked.  
" yea my vaction starts then anyways, i would love to come, who else will be there" Scott asked while taking a sip of water.  
" Well so far you, Daisy, Ezra, Jules, Auggie and Shelby, i still have to call David" peter said.  
Scott paused at hearing Shelby's name, he remebered when he last saw her.  
(flashback to march 2, 2010)  
_" Scott why are did you do it? why did you sleep with her" Shelby asked her fiance, tears streaming down her face.  
" it just happend i have been really stressed lately with school and my dad that i got drunk and it just kind of happend i' m sorry" he said looking at how vulnerable she looked.  
" Sorry isn't good enough leave scott just leave" she said pointing to the door of their shared apartment.  
_(end of flash back)  
  
And he did and now 6 yrs later he is going to see her again.  
" Hello Scott you there?" Scott snaped back to reality .  
" uh yea sorry i spaced, well i got to go but i will see you then bye" he said hanging up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
California, LA 4:20 PM 2016  
  
RING RING   
Beep " HEY as you have guess me and Maggie are not home so leave a message and we will call you back bye" the message ended and then a BEEP came through signally the person to start the message.  
" Hey David it's Peter Scarbrow and i was wondering if you could come to our 16 yr reunion, it's in two weeks, and will last for two weeks also. hope to see you there bye " and then peter hung up the phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at Horizon.  
" hey Dad dinner's ready mom said to get you and wake up the Brat" A short skinny, blonde girl said.  
" ok tell her i will be down in a minute" he said to his daughter.  
Peter got up and sat down at the Dinner table.   
" so are they coming?" sophie asked excidedly.  
" yes they are" he replied.  
  
  
  
  
well that is the prolouge so if you want the rest Review and tell me what you think. Sorry about spelling because everytime i tryed spell check it knocked me offline.  
  
**


End file.
